freeformfandomcom-20200224-history
25 Days of Christmas
25 Days of Christmas is an annual season of Christmas programming broadcast during the month of December by Freeform. The event was first held in 1996, and has been annual fixture of the channel through its various incarnations, including The Family Channel, Fox Family, ABC Family, and Freeform. About Freeform covers airings of classic holiday specials (such as Rankin/Bass' works), as well as new Christmas-themed television movies each year; generally few of the network's original series air during the time period, outside of Christmas-themed episodes. Since 2006, the lineup has also included airings of general, family films that Freeform holds rights to, including the Harry Potter film franchise, and other Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films. Starting in 2007, ABC Family (which is now Freeform) extended the "25" days into November with a Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas block. 25 Days of Christmas programming often attracts major surges in viewership for Freeform, with higher-profile film airings often attracting 3-4 million viewers or more. For 2017, the brand has been extended to also cover Christmas-related programming and specials across Freeform's parent broadcast network ABC, and sister cable networks Disney Channel, Disney Junior, and Disney XD. Current Christmas specials The following non-original (originally premiered direct to video, or on some other TV network or cable channel, or as a theatrical featurette) Christmas specials, or Christmas-themed episodes of television programs are presently being featured during 25 Days of Christmas (including Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas) (as of 2017): *A Charlie Brown Christmas *The Bells of Fraggle Rock *Frosty the Snowman *Frosty Returns *Frosty's Winter Wonderland *Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown *Jack Frost *The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa’s Christmas *The Little Drummer Boy *Mickey's Christmas Carol *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Prep & Landing *Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Santa Claus Is Comin’ to Town *Shrek The Halls *Toy Story That Time Forgot *Twas the Night Before Christmas *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *The Year Without a Santa Claus Current Christmas movies The following non-original (originally premiered theatrically, or direct to video, or on some other TV network or cable channel) Christmas movies are presently being featured during 25 Days of Christmas (including Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas) (as of 2017): *A Christmas Carol *A Dennis the Menace Christmas *Arthur Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Christmas with the Kranks *Elf *Eloise at Christmastime *Four Christmases *Franklin's Magic Christmas *Home Alone *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Jack Frost *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Polar Express *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *The Santa Clause *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups Current Non-Christmas Movies The following non-original (originally premiered theatrically, or direct to video, or on some other TV network or cable channel) Non-Christmas movies are currently being featured during 25 Days of Christmas (including Countdown to 25 Days of Christmas) (as of 2017): *Alice in Wonderland *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Aristocats *Bambi *Beauty and the Beast *Big Hero 6 *The Boxtrolls *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Dennis the Menace *Despicable Me *Dumbo *The Fox and the Hound *Frozen *The Great Mouse Detective *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows - Part 2 *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Hook *Horton Hears A Who! *The Incredibles *Inside Out *The Lion King *The Lorax *Mary Poppins *Matilda *Oliver & Company *The Pebble and the Penguin *Pinocchio *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *The Secret of NIMH *Secret of the Wings *Snow Day *The Sound of Music *The Sword in the Stone *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *Wreck-It Ralph Category:25 Days of Christmas Category:Specials